The present invention relates to a burner head for a fuel-oxygen burner, generally consisting of a housing, on which one side is provided with intakes for fuel and oxygen, while the other side has an opening for the outgoing burner flame.
Fuel-oxygen burners are utilized where very high temperatures are required but which can not be obtained with the common fuel-air burners. Such high temperatures are required, for instance, in the melting off of slag in melting furnaces. Further, such burners are used in scrap melting. Such burners are part of the state of the art, as exemplified by German Preliminary Published application DE-OS No. 27 13 570.